An Unbelievable Dream - Saison 1
by Morgane16
Summary: Monsieur Leroy a fait en sorte que le rêve de sa fille, Amy, devienne réalité en lui offrant un billet de concert pour son anniversaire. Elle prit son destin en main : elle alla dans la capitale britannique pour rencontrer son groupe préféré mais surtout pour voir son "crush", Luke Hemmings. Que va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils devenir amis ? Ou plus que ça ? A vous de deviner.
1. Prologue

_Vendredi 1er juin : Maison des Leroy_

**« - Joyeux dix-septième anniversaire, ma chérie !** me dit mon père en me serrant dans ses bras après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée.  
><strong>- Merci, papa ! <strong>  
>Il venait juste de rentrer à la maison après sa journée de travail.<br>**- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, le temps passe si vite**, dit-il en me relâchant.

Il était épuisé, ça se voyait sur son visage mais il était surtout heureux.

**- J'ai un cadeau pour toi**, m'annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une enveloppe.

**- Papa, il ne fallait pas**, dis-je alors qu'il me la tendit. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?**

Il sourit et haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

**- Ouvres et tu verras.**

Je l'ouvris sans attendre. Je fus sous le choc en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait et je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

**- Alors ? Ça te plaît ?**

J'étais tellement heureuse que les larmes commençaient à affluer.

**- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Merci, papa. Merci du fond du cœur,** répondis-je entre plusieurs sanglots.

Je me jetais ensuite dans ses bras et l'enlaçais aussi fort que je pouvais.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda ma sœur. J'avais sursauté en entendant sa voix : je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Je me tournais vers elle et lui répondit :

**- Un billet de concert. Je vais voir les 5 Seconds of Summer en live à Londres au mois d'août. Et le plus dingue, c'est que j'ai été tirée au sort pour les rencontrer. Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie.»**

Les nuits suivantes, le même rêve se jouait dans ma tête.

Pourquoi _lui_ ? Pourquoi faisais-je ce rêve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ? Je vais bientôt le savoir.


	2. Chapter 1 - Le Rêve

_Mardi 7 août : Chambre d'Amy_

« Certains humains se disent que les rêves ne sont que là pour nous faire rêver d'un monde meilleur où tout est possible mais c'est faux. Ils sont là pour nous prouver que si l'on veut quelque chose on doit se donner tous les moyens pour réussir et pour avoir une vie meilleure que celle que l'on a déjà. Les rêves sont beaux et magiques et parfois ils nous transportent autre part, sur une autre planète, dans le futur, etc. Mais ils ont tous un but commun : nous faire échapper de notre quotidien. »

J'étais montée dans ma chambre après le déjeuner et je m'étais assisse sur mon lit. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet et y découvris mon journal : Je n'avais pas écris dedans depuis plusieurs mois, plus précisément depuis que j'avais déménagée dans la ville de Colombes, à côté de Paris, où je vis désormais avec ma « nouvelle » famille. Mais aujourd'hui je me disais que c'était une bonne occasion de reprendre l'écriture, car j'étais seule donc personne ne pouvait me déranger. En effet, Fanny, ma demi-sœur de neuf ans, était partie à la piscine il y a un peu plus d'une heure accompagnée par Alex, mon demi-frère qui a fêté ses dix-neuf ans quelques jours plus tôt, et mes parents étaient partis au travail aux alentours de six heures du matin et ne rentraient généralement pas avant dix-neuf heures.

Moi, Amy Leroy, jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans, je fais le même rêve depuis plusieurs jours et je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire. J'ai l'impression que mon destin se jouera sur cette rencontre, comme si elle était déterminante et allait changer toute ma vie.

Personne ne peut dire ce qui va se passer mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais tout faire pour être le plus proche de lui le jour du concert.

En effet, le lendemain matin, il était prévu que je parte pour Londres pour y rester une semaine. Et Jeudi était le jour où j'allais assister au concert des 5 Seconds Of Summer : un de mes rêves était sur le point de se réaliser. De plus, un Meet & Greet - une rencontre - avec le groupe a été organisée et j'ai été tirée au sort pour y participer.

Mon rêve paraissait très réel. La première partie commença lorsque je sortis de l'Eurostar à la gare de St Pancrace, à Londres évidemment. Je marchais dans le hall, mes bagages à la main et je fus éblouis par la beauté et la taille de la gare, qui était submergée par la lumière du soleil. Je pris ensuite un taxi qui me conduisit à mon hôtel, puis, sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai dans la chambre que j'avais réservé. Je ne voyais pas la couleur des murs et c'était assez flou. À partir d'un moment, tout commençait à s'accélérer comme si j'avais appuyé sur le bouton avance rapide. Le plus étrange était que je m'étais vu en train de défaire mes valises et c'était vraiment flippant.

Il s'était coupé juste après, tout ce que je voyais c'était du noir. Le silence régnait.

Il reprit le jour du concert. Je pris un petit-déjeuner, mais le temps passa si rapidement que je me vis à la table d'un restaurant aux environs de midi. Et à quatorze heures, je rejoignis un groupe d'amis devant un Starbuck, où nous avions convenues de nous retrouver. J'étais ensuite avec elles, devant la salle de concert, des billets VIP à la main. Nous étions placés au deuxième, peut-être au troisième rang, ma vue n'était pas très claire. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis les garçons monter sur scène. Ils s'installèrent sur un tabouret. J'entendis quelques fans crier. Après avoir réglé leurs micros, ils nous saluèrent et nous demandèrent comment nous allions. Nous avions toutes répondues **« Fine »** mais je fus la seule à ajouter **« And you ? »**. Luke l'entendit, tourna sa tête vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. J'eus des papillons dans le ventre et mon cœur battait la chamade.

Mon rêve prit fin à cet instant précis et, à chaque fois, il se terminait de cette façon. Lorsque je me réveillais, je voyais encore son visage dans ma tête.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte me fit sursauter et me tira de ma rêverie. Je fermais rapidement mon journal et le planquait sous la couverture sur laquelle j''étais assisse avant de l'inviter à entrer. Par chance, ce n'était que ma petite sœur : elle entra puis s'assit sur mon lit. Ses cheveux lissés retombaient juste en dessous de ses épaules et elle avait un visage angélique. Néanmoins, on lui donnait un an de plus.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Je m'étais attendus à ce qu'elle me le demande pourtant je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Avec ses yeux verts, elle m'avait percée à jour, j'avais l'intuition qu'elle savait déjà. Et j'avais raison car lorsque je lui répondis que j'avais recommencé à écrire dans mon journal, elle se dressa un moment contre moi en me rappelant pourquoi j'avais arrêtée. Mais finalement, elle accepta mon choix et demanda mon aide pour un exercice de math, dans son cahier de vacances. En septembre, elle allait rentrer au collège et elle voulait être prête.

Je passais donc le reste de l'après-midi à l'aider.

L'heure du dîner approchait et ma chambre était en désordre. Je demandais donc à ma sœur de me laisser seule et commençais à mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires lorsque quelqu'un toquait à ma porte.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut mon grand-frère, qui fut extrêmement bien habillé - pour une fois. Il avait un blazer noir dont les manches étaient retroussées, avec en dessous un simple T-Shirt blanc - je suppose. Il avait des converses noires aux pieds et ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés à la « Alex Pettyfer » – c'est-à-dire un peu n'importe comment – et cela faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus.

**« - Comment ça va ?** demanda-t-il en s'adossant à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bien,** répondis-je. **J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à Londres. Et je suis excitée aussi.**

**- Et, tu n'es pas stressé ?**

**- Si, un petit peu.**

**- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien,** dit-il en redressant. **Crois-moi.**

Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Pour ma part, je n'en étais pas persuadée.

**- Je sors,** annonça-t-il après un silence. **Je vais rejoindre Stéphanie. Donc, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller pour le dîner.**

**- Pas de problème** , répondis-je en me levant de mon lit sur lequel je m'étais assise après qu'il eut toqué à ma porte.

Il ne répondit pas.

**- Et souhaites un joyeux anniversaire à Steph' de ma part.**

**- Je le ferai**, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Puis il se retourna, en laissant la porte ouverte. Je me levais précipitamment et marchais jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre.

**- Et passes une bonne soirée**, lui dis-je alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers.

Il prit ensuite ses clefs de voiture dans la corbeille posée sur le meuble près de la porte d'entrée.

Il avait eu son permis un an plus tôt, un mois après son dix-huitième anniversaire, pratiquement jour pour jour : il en avait profité pour faire une grande fête. Je me souviens que la maison était remplie de monde et je n'en connaissais même pas le quart.

**- Merci**, répondit-il avant de sortir de la maison et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je retournais dans ma chambre en souriant et en me disant que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial et que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

Quelques minutes après dix-neuf heures, je descendis dans la cuisine. On entendait les mouches volées, tellement la maison était silencieuse. Dans le réfrigérateur, je trouvais deux plats de lasagnes. Je pris le premier plat, que je déballais puis je le partageais équitablement. Je mis ensuite les deux assiettes dans le micro-ondes.

Pendant ce temps, je disposais les couverts et les verres sur la table basse du salon puis j'appelais ma sœur depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Fanny et moi avons dîné, assises sur le canapé, devant la télévision et nous regardâmes la saison 4 de True Blood. C'était une de mes séries préférées. Fanny, par contre, n'en était pas fan. Je la comprenais, dans un sens, car elle était interdite aux enfants de son âge. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre après avoir fini de manger.

Le journal de vingt heures venait de commencer lorsque j'entendis des voitures se garer dans l'allée : mes parents rentraient du travail. Je me dépêchais de débarrasser la table basse, de la nettoyer et de mettre les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle avant leur arrivée.

Alors que je venais d'éteindre la télévision, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**« - Bonsoir** , les saluais-je en me glissant dans leur champ de vision. **Ç****a va ? Pas trop fatigu****é**** ?** demandais-je à mon père.

**- Bonsoir**, répondit-il. **Ça peut aller. J'ai eu moins de travail que d'habitude. Tu as dîné ?**

**- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?** m'enquérais-je en redoutant la réponse. **Oui, j'ai partagé un plat de lasagnes avec Fanny. Le second est dans le frigo si vous avez faim.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Tu devais aller te coucher, demain est un grand jour.**

**- D'accord. Bonne nuit**, dis-je en montant l'escalier.

**- Bonne nuit**, l'entendis-je répondre depuis le premier étage.

Mon père a obtenu un poste de mécanicien dans l'aéronautique dans une compagnie aérienne peu de temps après notre déménagement. Il n'est pas très grand – il ne doit pas faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt – il a les cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux sont de la même couleur. Quant à ma "mère", elle me ressemble beaucoup – cheveux châtains, de la même couleur que les miens - ce qui est assez frustrant, car nous avons aucun lié de parenté et j'ai les yeux gris tandis qu'elle les a de couleur marron. Elle exerce le métier d'infirmière dans le Centre Hospitalier de Courbevoie. Elle fait beaucoup de gardes et elle travaille de jour comme de nuit. Elle se donne beaucoup de mal pour élever ses enfants comme il se doit. C'est ce qui a surement plu à mon père. En effet, ils se sont mariés huit mois après notre déménagement. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'ils se connaissaient bien avant la naissance de mon frère. C'était une amie d'enfance de celle qui m'a donné naissance. Elle avait vingt ans lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte d'Alex et Christophe, mon père, avait vingt-sept ans lorsque je suis née.

Même si j'avais déménagé il y a seulement un peu plus d'un an, j'avais déjà tissée des liens très forts avec ma nouvelle famille. Ce qui me permettait de me confier à eux : je leur avais avoué mon douloureux secret. J'avais même découvert que Fanny et moi, avions des points en commun, comme notre passion pour la musique. De plus, nous étions fans des mêmes groupes, précisément les One Direction et les 5 Seconds Of Summer.

Alors que je venais de rentrer dans ma chambre, Fanny me rejoignit et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à écouter de la musique.

Vers vingt et une heures, elle me souhaita une bonne nuit, je me retrouvais donc seule. J'en profitais pour finir de préparer ma valise. Je fis la "check-list" des affaires à emporter afin de ne pas oublier des choses, comme l'adaptateur de secteur ou encore mes chargeurs qui m'étaient indispensables, car il m'était impossible de tenir une semaine à Londres sans téléphone portable ou ordinateur. Le lendemain et les trois jours suivant, il était prévu que je séjourne dans un hôtel et par la suite une amie que j'avais rencontrée sur Twitter m'hébergera jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au Mercredi quinze août.

Une heure plus tard, la valise était remplie mais il restait juste assez de place pour ma trousse de toilette que j'allais y mettre le lendemain matin.

Après m'avoir brossé les dents, je mis mon pyjama et me mis dans mon lit avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de me retrouver rapidement au pays des rêves.


End file.
